Curses and Dolls
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Trish gets a job at a strange shop and the owner gives her a doll. Ally becomes the dolls owner after an incident with Trish, Austin, and her name on the doll's foot. Now Ally is acting strange and it's up to Austin to figure out whats going on and stop her before something happens that can't be undone. Rated T just in case.
1. Bewitched Doll?

**Okay I was in a Halloween mood and had an idea for a story. Of course as a fan of the show the first one that came to mind was Austin and Ally!**

I flipped through a magazine bored as usual. The daily spurt of people here and there had all gone home for the day as I sat waiting for closing time. Halloween was coming fast so everyone was over at the costume shops and candy stores leaving Sonic Boom like a ghost town for the past couple of week so they had money for the spooky holiday. I noticed one girl bounding toward the store with her raven curls swirling around as she burst through the doors toward the counter.

"Guess who got a job at Voodoo, Hoodoo!" Trish came into the store wearing a black cloak with a hood and carrying a small doll with hundreds of pins sticking out of it.

"Wow Trish that store is said to have some really strange stuff." I poked the little doll "What happened to your job at that costume shop?"

"I quit, anyways the owner of the store I'm working for now gave me this neat doll. You have to see it; it seemed a little out of place in that store." Trish shrugged pulling a doll from her cloak.

"I don't want to know how you carried that here. It is kind of too cute for Halloween." I held the doll; a porcelain doll with a red dress with a black design stitched through the dress, the dress was knee length flaring at the bottom like a modern take on a Victorian dress almost. The doll had a black choker, dark make up, and knee high black boots "The shop owner gave you such a well-made doll for free?"

Trish nodded "Yeah, he said it was cursed or something? It's a great story for Halloween, right?" She eagerly said.

"This doll cursed, why is it cursed? Did he say?" I stroked the side of the porcelain face.

"Yeah, he said a young girl used to carry this around all the time even as a teen. Apparently, something happened to the girl and now the doll possesses the spirit of the girl who wants revenge for what happened. Her spirit searches for the one who caused her tragedy and won't stop until she gets what she wants." Trish grabbed my magazine off the counter "He said that whoever becomes the new owner with their name written on the foot and has a pure heart will become possessed by the vengeful spirit in the doll. It's odd, but a good story I guess."

I stared at the seemingly harmless doll "I don't think that can be true it looks like a normal doll to me."

Trish got a glint in her eye as she snatched the doll from me and also a paint pen lying nearby "Let's find out if it's true then."

I grabbed for the doll and she turned, but she couldn't write because I kept tugging on her arm. Suddenly she tossed the doll and I saw who she passed it too.

"Austin write Ally's name on the foot of that doll." She tossed the pen to him and I ran around the counter to stop him.

"Alright, how's this?" he quickly jotted my name on the doll and tossed it to me "So what's the doll for?"

"Oh it's a cursed doll and now it's Ally's. Anyways, supposedly it possesses the owner." Trish flipped through my magazine now after seeing that the doll didn't work.

"A cursed doll, possession, I'm so using this for my Halloween Flick Preview Contest if it works!" Dez popped up out of nowhere.

"How do you know it worked?" Austin wondered as I fixed the doll's clothes.

"Obviously it didn't, you guys just marked up a flawless doll." I complained moving back around the counter.

"Hey Ally, do you have time today to write a new song with me. We haven't made one in a week or two." Austin asked.

I smiled "Sure, I always can find time to write a new song with you."

I walked toward the practice room and Austin followed. We hurried up the stairs and to the piano.

"Okay, what kinds of song are we going for sad, happy, love, break up?" I asked.

Austin scratched his head "How about something for Halloween?"

I played with some of the piano keys and wondered what I could write as lyrics.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Let the music take control**_

_**As the nightmare grows**_

_**You keep running, but you can't hide**_

_**And all your fear shows**_

* * *

Ally sat singing lyrics as she stroked the keys. It seemed to come to her naturally at first and then she stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes and looked at me, but I didn't know what to say because I was more focused on her than the lyrics.

"Austin, how were the lyrics look at this. I made it slightly upbeat with a Halloween theme to it." She pointed to the lyrics she had written down before she completely got into the song.

I quickly read over them and scratched my head "Where did you get the inspiration for these lyrics? I mean yeah Halloween is partially themed, but it could have a couple different meanings of fear."

She looked at the lyrics a brief look of hidden thought clear on her face "Honestly, I took from something personal to me. I don't want to get into it, anyways did you like it?"

"Yeah, we can tweak it up to perfect it like you like to do because I know that you think it needs work." I smiled.

"Sure, can we do that later? I have to go do something and then after a while I'll be back. I'll text you when I'm done with my business." Ally got up snatching the doll and her book.

I grabbed her arm in surprise "Wait where are you going all of a sudden and why are you taking that doll?"

I reached for the doll "I'll give it back to Trish."

Ally smacked my hand "Don't touch my doll!"

She stomped off annoyed and leaving me confused by her possessiveness over the doll. I shrugged, I figured she was being normal since she was always like that with her possessions and then got an idea to follow her. I just hoped I wasn't too far behind. I hurried out of the room and Sonic Boom to find her.

**Please review and help me to write better. It's up to you guys if I keep on writing this story!**

**P.S. the lyrics used in this chapter are my own.**


	2. Strange Behavior

**Thanks to Awesomesauce325, auslly fan, Raurauslly, Guest, and PancakesLover123 for your support and reviews! Here is my next chapter!**

I caught up to Ally as she stopped at a bookstore and lingered at a shelf where a guy was looking at a bookshelf full of mystery stories. Ally reached for a book and the guy did the same bumping hands. I slipped in the store to a nearby shelf watching everything unfold.

"Sorry, I see you like murder mystery as well." The boy smiled as he picked up the book off the shelf.

Then Ally did something unlike her when it comes to guys.

"Yeah, they keep me on my toes, always second guessing, and keeping me intrigued. I'm sorry I didn't even properly introduce myself. I'm Ally." She held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

I stood shocked, she was talking to guy and she isn't all nervous like she usually is.

"Bryan, it's nice to meet a fellow mystery fanatic. Don't I go to school with you and that Austin guy?" he shook her hand.

"Oh yeah, you're the librarian's helper that helped me get that book off the top shelf that one time. You were the one who introduced me to Mystery novels." she smiled "Oh man I got to get a book and get going. I'd love to chat more, but I have to get back to work soon. It was good seeing you again and thank you for introducing me to such a great genre of books."

She grabbed a book that caught her eye and turned to head to the counter as the boy watched her. I was intrigued by the fact that not only could she talk to a guy normally, but that she had him hooked like a fish on a fishing line. This was not like Ally at all, but I didn't think much about it. I focused on Bryan as he finally decided to go after her. I, of course, discretely followed hiding my face in a book and pretending to get in line behind them.

"Hey Ally; I was thinking that maybe we could hang out sometime. Let's switch numbers so that we can set a day." Bryan acted cool and collected like he was in control, but it was Ally who in reality had control.

I watched as Ally turned as her hair flipped over her shoulder when she looked at him. Both Bryan and I myself were taken back by how fluid her motions were as she turned pulling out her phone without a word. I was beyond impressed and slightly annoyed that even though she turned around facing me and the guy she didn't seem to notice me.

"Sure here take my phone and put your number in. I'll put mine in your phone." Ally dropped her phone in Bryan's hand.

He quickly took his from his pocket setting it in her hands and they swiftly put in their numbers. Then she turned to the cashier paying for her book before turning back to Bryan. I noticed the doll still nestled under her arm looked like its eyes were shimmering though no light was hitting them. It looked kind of sinister or mischievous.

Suddenly Ally was hurrying out of the store, glancing back briefly to glower in what seemed to be my direction. I put the book I had in my hands on a nearby shelf and followed her. She again stopped near another store only she seemed to be studying a picture in the window. I was confused that she noticed me at the last second, but as I noted earlier her behavior was strange so I decided to keep an eye on her.

* * *

I sat down after buying a photo and was completely confused. I didn't know what had gotten into me; I had never been able to talk to a guy normally other than Austin and Dez. I exchanged numbers with a guy. This was not me at all. I couldn't even remember what I left the practice room for, but I couldn't help feeling like I had been searching for something or someone. I pulled out my phone and sighed. I had only been roaming a little while, barely, twenty minutes, and yet it felt like longer.

A guy walked buy and I got up involuntarily as another guy walked passed and I followed him. I got this feeling that every guy I saw reminded me of someone, but there was no way that was possible. I saw a phone booth and hurried in searching it's phonebook for a name I thought of that I didn't recognize, but I came up empty handed. I had never felt so lost and confused as I left the booth. It was like watching a movie of me doing these actions. I had no control over my body and my thoughts felt mixed with someone else's.

Suddenly, it was as if another person yelled at me "Quiet your thoughts, I can't focus!" I realized it was all in my head and figured I needed sleep.

"Not yet, I need your body in order to get what I want!" the voice growled and I jumped in surprise.

I forced myself with effort to move toward home.

* * *

It looked like Ally was uncomfortable as if she had a major headache and I felt bad for following her seeing as it looked like she was heading home. I began to walk away when I got a text from Ally and I stopped to read it: _Not feeling well, don't know if I'll be able to practice with you. _

I decided to call Ally and make sure everything was okay. This time like always she picked up promptly right after the third ring.

"Hello, what do you need Austin?" she groaned into the phone.

"Are you still mad that I followed you to the book store?" I sighed "I understand if you are."

She sounded confused "You followed me to the bookstore? I don't remember seeing you there."

I was now confused "Are you sure? You looked directly at me and glared. Unless, you have a twin that I don't know about, that would explain it."

Ally laughed "No, I don't have a twin. Hey want to meet at Munchies Bar for some nachos? I'm feeling oddly much better."

I was so confused; first she doesn't feel well and doesn't remember seeing me earlier and now she's fine. Things just aren't adding up.

***Just remember this for the next chapter, the photo is a piece to this mystery.***


	3. Ally or Not?

**Thanks to Awesomesauce325, auslly fan, Raurauslly, Guest, PancakesLover123, HG Just Because, and Bubblezlolz for your reviews and support! I hope Halloween was fun for everyone!**

I set the doll down on the counter as Austin walked in followed by Dez. I quickly pulled out the photo from the other day.

"Hey Austin, this is crazy." I shoved the photo and doll at him.

Austin stared at the photo "This is the photo you showed me the other day at Munchies Bar. I don't see what you're talking about."

Dez looked at the photo over Austin's shoulder "Dude! Nah, I don't see it either."

I took the photo back and set the doll aside "Look at what the teenage girl is holding in her arms."

Austin looked at the photo again taking in the details "It's the doll, that's creepy. I was wondering why you chose it."

"That's the thing, I don't remember choosing it. I just remember paying for it. Either I'm becoming forgetful, I'm suppressing memories, or the doll really is doing this." I insisted.

"Whoa, sounds like you need some rest. Even I'm not that nutty to blame a doll." Dez laughed.

"He's right you need more sleep, less late night practices and extra activities for a few days." Austin patted my shoulder "Come on you can watch horror movies with me, since they knock you out."

I shrugged agreeing "I guess it's worth a shot, it can't hurt me at least."

* * *

I sat on the sofa as Ally lay sprawled across the sofa with her head on my leg. I pulled the cover she was using up to her shoulder. She had already fallen asleep within the first fifteen minutes. I stroked her hair relieved that she seemed peaceful and she had let the doll go. I was surprised though when she sat up and looked at me before getting up. Ally's eyes were not their usual sparkling brown, but a glazed dull darker brown than usual that almost looked black.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I caught her wrist gently in my hand as she reached for the doll.

"Tell me something, boy. Why do you affect this girl's so much? As soon as she hears your voice she seems to be able to resist my persuasion." Ally's voice was colder, much softer than usual.

"Ally, lay back down, you aren't making any sense." I frowned pulling lightly on her wrist.

"Ally? I am not that girl you seem so fond of. Let's just say right now she is still asleep. I am Christine, now let go." She replied snatching up the doll with her free hand.

I refused to let her go and she glared at me grasping my hand with inhuman strength removing my hand. Then she leaned in and smiled playing with my favorite chain.

"Listen closely; pretty soon Ally will be under my complete control whenever I deem necessary. You are getting in my way. Play nice with me and I'll play nice with you." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and softly kissed me.

I was taken off guard and I sat stunned at first before pushing her away. Her eyes blinked as the glaze on them seemed to disappear and she stepped back clearly as stunned as I was.

"Ally?" I asked unsure if it was this Christine person trying to trick me.

'Did I, did we, I mean kiss?" she became nervous "When did I get up off the couch? Ouch, my head hurts."

I scratched my head "Yeah, we kind of did, but it seemed like you were sleep walking or something."

She began to chew on her hair and then just as soon as she seemed to be herself her eyes glazed over again.

"I underestimated your effect on this girl. I'll do my best to keep her distant from you." She walked toward the door "Oh, you can let yourself out."

She left me alone and in the practice room as I tried to make sense of everything that was going on.

* * *

I was walking on the streets on a mission, but it wasn't really me. I realized I had kissed Austin, but technically it wasn't me because I was manipulated while I was asleep. I began to slow down and came to a stop in front of a handsome boy standing outside a restaurant leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me, do you know if a Stan Cota lives around here?" whoever was manipulating me asked.

The boy gave me a crooked smile "No, but do you want to hang out."

I laughed humorlessly "In your dreams, I have bigger fish to fry."

My phone rang and my manipulator flipped it out the phone, but when they saw the name they tried to put it back in my pocket. I refused to miss this phone call. I finally pushed answer on the last ring forcing the phone to my ear.

"Ally, I'm lucky you answered, your dad called me and said he thought he saw you headed downtown alone. He wanted to make sure you were still here safe and sound, but I told him you left and he freaked." Austin said quickly.

My mind became clear and I was able to control myself a little better "I need you to stay on the phone with me and keep me myself. Don't leave Sonic Boom I'll be there as soon as I can."

Austin replied "Too late, I went searching for you. It was either that or get in trouble with your dad."

I groaned "Where are you? I'll meet you there."

I turned around hurrying in the direction I came from.

"I'm near the beach. I passed the Smoothie Shack." He replied.

"Good, I'm a block away. Don't move from there and stay on the phone like I said." I sighed with relief hurrying down the road.

**Well I hope I've left you guessing and wanting to read more! I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will have the next on up as soon as I can!**


	4. Two In One Body

**Thanks to Awesomesauce325, auslly fan, Raurauslly, Bubbleslolz, PancakesLover123, HG Just Because, smileyface, Meetmsrandompickles, and Awesomesauce325 for the support and reviews. Also thank you to the anonymous readers as well.**

We walked silently most of the way back to the shop as it was slightly awkward between us. I shudder from the cool night breeze and sighed staring at the doll. Then I felt something drop over my shoulders and looked up.

"You can use my hoodie for now, you looked cold." He explained smiling a small smile at me.

I carefully slid my arms in the arm holes "Thank you."

Austin nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck "Do you want to talk about earlier? Probably not, but we will have to sometime."

I put the hood up to the hoodie to obscure my face "I know, but it wasn't even me. What is there to talk about?"

"Ally, I knew it wasn't you in the beginning, but after it happened it was you. You took control of Christine." He said looking into the distance ahead of us.

I shook my head "It was only because of you. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with you so close and safe I am unaffected by the doll."

Austin's arm bumped mine and then his hand grasped mine "So as long as I do this you'll be okay?"

Austin seemed amused almost delighted as we walked on. I stared at our hands unsure if I should remove mine from his.

"I don't know, I guess. I think the doll's hold is weaker when you're so close by, but you can't be with me every second like this. I don't want to be burden on you either." I avoided his gaze.

"You could never be a burden to me, your one of my best friends. You are someone that also needs to rely on others even if you're strong. Ally, stop avoiding looking at me." He sighed.

"I just don't get it; how am I not a burden already and how am I strong? I see a weak nobody, a girl who can't speak to guys, and painfully shy at the worst times." I thought out loud.

"You clearly don't see yourself as clearly as I do. You are a sweet, silly, serious, and loveable girl." Austin slid the hood off my head gently cupping my chin to get me to look at him.

"Austin, I just don't see how I'm so special, anyways forget the kiss already." I frowned "It wasn't me."

"You are much more special than you'll ever know. Also I wasn't thinking about the kiss…much." He smiled before he pulled me near him "You're shaking, are you still cold."

I laughed "You're just noticing."

He laughed now "Wow that killed the mood."

I became nervous "What do you mean?"

Austin scratched his head "You know, forget it for now. Let's get you back to Sonic Boom since it's the closest place and get you warmed up."

He led me down the street his arm still wrapped around me.

* * *

I had taken great lengths to stay close to Ally for the past couple of days to keep the doll from controlling Ally. I had been spending all my free time near her at Sonic Boom goofing off with Dez and also hanging out with her on her lunches. I noticed that since that night we avoided talking about what happened, Ally for being embarrassed and I for not wanting to trouble her. I decided to make it seem like normal no matter how much it bothered me.

"Austin, is it me or does Ally seem different." Trish walked over to me as Ally helped someone.

"How do you mean?" I asked trying to seem confused.

"Look at her, the way she acts with guys, how she dresses is slightly off, and how she acts around you is different a little bit." She pointed out "In fact you've been a bit off too."

Trish was more observant than usual. I glanced at Ally and could see the changes she had mentioned that I had missed, but my attention was averted back to Trish as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, you have a funny look on your face like…Wait did something happen between you two recently? Are you two fighting?" Trish crossed her arms.

"Dude, you should see my gingerbread mansion!" Dez said stumbling toward us.

"Not now wackadoodle, I'm interrogating." Trish shooed him off.

"No we're not fighting." I laughed glancing back to Ally.

"No way!" Trish became excited.

"What?" I said surprised.

"You two are dating, aren't you!" she smiled eagerly.

"N-no not at all, it's the doll." I answered quickly.

Ally bounced over with the doll in her arms "What about the doll?"

Trish sighed "Austin said the doll was affecting you."

Ally eyed me as if to say "why'd you tell them" before she replied "You could say that the curse is real. We figured that out when I became controlled and walked the streets the other night."

"You mean it worked, why didn't you call me so I could tape it?" Dez complained.

"Trust me; you didn't want to be there. I had to go find her, after the doll took hold and she was searching for someone she told me." I explained keeping the major details out.

"Wow, enjoy that doll because I don't want it back." Trish looked uneasy.

Ally sighed "Unfortunately even if I wanted to I couldn't give it back. It has already taken a hold on me."

Ally stroked the hair of the doll and then her eyes glazed over as she spoke again "Yes, I do have a handle on things, excuse me. I have no time to hang out with you."

I caught her arm "There is no way it's happening again I made sure that she was able to control it."

"Ah, you missed a small detail. As it gets closer to the night of hauntings I will become stronger and able to control her more easily." Ally smirked.

"Movie gold, keep it going it'll be perfect." Dez pulled his camera out of nowhere.

"Christine, right?" I groaned.

"Ding, ding, ding, lover boy is a winner, got to go." Ally stroked my cheek with her index finger.

"Whoa, that is definitely not Ally." Trish pointed out the obvious.

Ally released herself and walked to the entrance as I hurried after her with the others on my tail.

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up. I had some family things going on fairly recently that just have me preoccupied, but I'm glad I got to finish chapter for everyone.**


	5. Here We Go Again

**Thanks to my reviewers and anonymous readers for the support!**

I had no control, not even Austin's voice was helping, as I passed the beach toward a crosswalk. It was as if I was a bystander only I could read every thought that Christine was having and she could hear mine. She had us glance in the direction of the crosswalk, cars, and the traffic lights. I knew her thoughts and fought her arguing with her logic.

"Shut up! I need to get rid of him, lose him anyway possible; I must find who I'm searching for." She growled.

"No, why must you do all this? What made you so vengeful, so dead set on revenge?" I was desperate to distract her.

"Love, pain, and death that is why I must do this!" she forced me to run into the crosswalk.

It happened so fast, the car horn blaring, Christine caused us to freeze, and then someone pushing us out of the way right before we got hit.

I felt arms tightly wrapped around me, one around my waist and the other under my head. I sat up now in control and looked to the side as the person helped me sit up carefully.

"Are you okay?" Austin was gasping out of breath.

I hugged him and he winced "I'm okay, but what about you? You recklessly helped me putting yourself in harm's way."

He sighed "I may have been reckless, but Christine almost killed you. If anything I think I broke my arm protecting your head."

"Damn him, I wasn't aiming to kill you I just wanted lover boy to get injured enough to keep him out of the way." Christine was trying to take control again.

I fought her, my head pounding as we fought internally for control.

* * *

Ally suddenly crouched in pain as I let her go holding my injured arm. I reached for her as Trish and Dez caught up to us. Ally let out a feral scream as if she was fighting something and I quickly picked her up ignoring the searing pain in my arm as I moved her to an ally with our friends one step behind us.

"Ally, what's wrong, what's happening?" I set her down as she writhed uncontrollably.

"Christine is trying to…..control- to control my body again." She groaned "Why…are…you so p-persistent?"

Ally clawed at her head crying in pain and rocking.

Then she, actually Christine at the time growled "I need….t-this body….to reach the one person….w-who did this t-to…me!"

Ally was growing tired as the fight continued, but unfortunately there was nothing I could do.

"Dude, this is so freaky, so real, so going to be in my movie for the contest!" Dez had his camera now recording in his hand.

Trish nudged him in the side annoyed "You aren't helping, you wackadoodle."

I gripped Ally's shoulders as many thoughts ran through my mind. I had to think of something to stop Christine, but what could I do. Then I remembered the kiss from the other night and how Ally had become normal after it. I quickly pulled her toward me not caring if the other two saw and kissed her lingering to let it hopefully take effect.

Ally stopped moving and I pulled away, but when her eyes met mine they were dull, glazed over. She played with the collar of my shirt smirking.

"You came through for me; I think you'll come in handy. You truly took her off guard and gave me control. I thank you and I have much to do so see you around." Christine manipulated Ally's body, but she cringed as if Ally was fighting again.

"No, we got to get Austin to a hospital." Ally argued.

"I have my own schedule to stick to." She growled, I figured as Christine.

Ally curled into a tight ball shaking then crying out "Fine, if you let me take Austin to the hospital make sure he gets taken care of and safe we can do what you want. Please, just stop messing with my mind, reading my thoughts, and using my weaknesses against me."

She seemed to stop convulsing and it seemed an eternity before she started moving again.

"Ally, are you nuts? Why would you give her your body, the one thing she wants to freely control?" I asked as she got up.

She ignored me turning to Trish "Let's get him to the hospital. Can you call a cab? My cell phone is dead."

I grabbed her arm "Ally, she may never leave you. Why did you make that promise?"

She finally turned to me "Some people are more important to me than myself."

**I hope to hear everyone's thoughts and I will post my next chapter as soon as I can!**


	6. Another Deal

**Thanks to Awesomesauce325, auslly fan, Raurauslly, Bubbleslolz, PancakesLover123, HG Just Because, smileyface, Meetmsrandompickles, Florence, queenc1, Mystapleza, Guest, Starvista, Emma, and romancefanficnerd for the support and reviews!**

I sat as the doctor finished with my cast and Ally hadn't changed yet as she sat with me.

"I'm glad that you didn't get any more injured than this." Ally relaxed as the doctor left for a moment.

I eyed her "Is Christine, getting impatient? You look annoyed as if something is bothering you."

She smiled and hugged me briefly "It's time to let her take control; just remember that it isn't me when she does things that I wouldn't do okay. I have to go; I'll talk to Trish and Dez before I leave."

I grabbed her hand as she got up and turned away "I'll be waiting for you to come back every time and I'll help both of you out if you let me."

Ally turned briefly to me "Austin, it's best to stay out of this when she takes over. Christine has an agenda to keep. See you around soon."

I watched her walk away as the doctor came back in "Ah young love, too bad she can't see it. Keep that girl close to you because a girl like that doesn't come around often and they're too easily snatched up by another. Anyways, you should take pain reliever for the pain as needed; don't overdose and do the muscle exercises to help keep your arm in shape and heal well."

I looked at the doctor surprised "What love? She's my best friend."

The doctor eyed me over his glasses and clipboard pausing in the middle of writing.

"How'd you know?" I asked embarrassed.

"One, you protected her from being hit as your story about your injury states. Two, I was once in your shoes. I once fell in love with my best friend, it was forbidden because we ourselves foreboded it. We didn't want to ruin our friendship. I never told her my feelings and she ended up meeting some guy and now they're happily married with kids. Of course, I found someone too, but even now I wish just a little bit that I told my friend." The doctor shrugged.

I stared at him almost speechless as I finally spoke up "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be I'm happy, but you should probably tell that girl because you're just going to end up wondering and hate yourself later. Anyways, she looks like she might feel the same way. Anyways, no more rescuing damsels in distress for a while and consider my advice." The doctor smiled handing me a slip and walking off "Have a good day, Mr. Moon."

* * *

Christine took me to a store and I became confused.

"I'm going to help with your Halloween costume since tomorrow is Halloween and I have to be presentable as you." She explained and she grabbed some cloth as soon as she stepped in the store.

I watched as she spent almost all of my saved up money in my wallet. Then we were off again. Christine stopped us at the photo shop where I had gotten the old framed photo the other day.

The clerk looked up at us and smiled "What can I do for you today miss?"

Christine replied flirty, flipping my hair playfully, toward the young man "Actually yes, can you tell me where I can find Stan Cota or how I can get in touch with him?"

The clerk sighed "Sorry, I can't give out personal information without our clients consent. I can give you advice to look in the phonebook or on the computer."

She gave him a brief thank you and strolled out of the shop toward my house.

**(At The House Thirty Minutes Later)**

Christine struggled with my old computer as she tried to find this guy. We searched many sites trying to find his info before finding a photography site with his name and address. She jotted down the address and closed down the browser. Then she turned us toward the bags of cloth and other things strewn on the bed. I had a good idea of what she had planned and it was not good.

"Tell you what, I'll let you go to your Halloween party for a bit to flaunt the costume off in front of Austin and everyone else if you promise to let me take over after a half hour." Christine made me an offer she knew I couldn't refuse because she'd be able to freely take control by then.

I just hoped Austin wouldn't do anything crazy and that after everything was done he'd forgive me for any strange behavior because of Christine.

* * *

I sat checking my watch as we all waited for Ally.

"Come on Ally, we'll leave you behind." Trish called out.

Finally, the door to the practice room opened and the three of us stared as Ally walked down the stairs. I was amazed, as were the other two, over how amazingly alluring Ally looked. I felt my mouth drop open as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The dress she was wearing was red with a black stitched design, knee length, with a black choker, and knee high boots. The dress looked like a modernized design. Ally smiled her hair curly with a red black tipped rose pinned in it as decoration and her makeup was dark and sultry.

"So do you guys like it? I'm a heartbreaker! I made it with the help of Christine." she turned so that we could get the full look "I had no choice if you don't like it."

"You look amazing, but do you have to carry the doll?" Trish eagerly said.

Ally laughed "I wouldn't, but Christine made me promise to keep the doll within my sight."

"Dude, you look like the doll. Freaky!" Dez filmed her.

I struggled to find something to say and then Trish turned to me.

"Hey, are you going to say something or stand there slack-jawed?" Trish asked smirking.

"We need to get going; we can talk along the way. Christine gave me a deal so that we both get what we want." Ally dragged me by the arm with the others following.

I became conflicted. If she looked this great what would happen, what about all the guys and Christine? This could become more complicated than it already was.

**I'm sorry I left it at this point, but I just finished, shopping for Thanksgiving, cleaning, and cooking a cheesecake from scratch so I'm going to sleep now that I've finished most of my to do list.**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! (in case I don't post another chapter in time)**


	7. The Truth About Christine's Last Day

**Thanks to Awesomesauce325, auslly fan, Raurauslly, Bubbleslolz, PancakesLover123, HG Just Because, smileyface, Meetmsrandompickles, Florence, queenc1, Mystapleza, Guest, Starvista, Emma, romancefanficnerd, and guitarpick98 for the reviews and support!**

I began to mix with the crowd searching for one person amongst all the rest. I finally spotted him talking to a friend and eagerly made my way to him. Then a guy popped up in my way and grabbed my waist.

"Hey, let's hang out you look like a bunch of fun." the guy smiled pulling himself closer to me.

"No, let go of me. I am meeting someone." I pulled away and pushed him aside.

Austin came up behind me and grabbed the guy by the collar "Let's go talk or would you rather stay and enjoy the party as you are?"

The guy put his hands up in defense "I got it, didn't know that she came with a body guard."

The guy walked off and Austin turned to me. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Austin, go have fun. I'll be fine." I shooed him away and continued to walk over to Dallas.

Austin hesitantly stepped away joining Trish and Dez.

Dallas turned as someone said something to him pointing over at me.

"Ally, you look great! What are you this Halloween?" Dallas smiled surprised.

"I'm a heartbreaker. Anyways, I haven't been able to speak to you much since you started working at the library and you started going to a different school and I was hoping that we could catch up." I greeted him enthusiastically.

"Wow, you can even speak to me confidently and without your cute silliness anymore." He said without thought.

"You thought it was cute? Thanks, I just found it embarrassing; anyways we have so much to catch up on." I said as he pulled me away from the prying eyes of his buddies.

* * *

I lost track of Ally after Dallas and her started talking, but he had managed to make it back to his friends a little upset as if Ally had left him to hang out with another guy. I became nervous because she had left him an hour and a half ago and she was nowhere in sight.

Trish appeared at the juice bar getting another glass of punch and she walked over to me with Dez in tow.

"Hey, why aren't you having a good time like Ally?" she wondered.

"I haven't seen Ally since we got here earlier and she was with Dallas. I didn't see anyone worth chatting to around here." I shrugged.

"You mean no one that's Ally. Oh she's hanging with a guy over on the couch over there. Yeah, they are getting along great. Well, see you in another hour bud cause if you don't start enjoying yourself you'll be here all night." Trish smirked and dragged Dez behind her.

"Sorry bud, I would stay, but boy can she kiss." Dez smiled and followed Trish.

I cringed at Dez's words and went to look for Ally. I easily found her and I couldn't believe what I saw. She was on some guy's lap running her fingers through his hair and so close they could kiss. I quickly hurried over grabbing her arm.

"Ally snap to your senses. This is unlike you to sit on a strangers lap!" I scolded her.

"Let go lover boy, she had the first half of the party. Now it's my turn and I am almost done here. I was just enjoying my last night to be here." She pushed me away and turned back to the guy who was now confused and nervous.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave. I didn't know she was mental." The guy quickly moved away and out of our general area.

"Do you not want the woman you love to be enjoying herself?" she teased.

I glared at her "You aren't the woman I love, you're just inside the woman I-never mind just let her go now."

"Look lover boy I can see in your eyes how you feel, but you can't expect to be her protector forever, her shoulder to cry on, or the guy she'll tell her secrets to. A girl can't wait forever and a guy can't either. When emotions and life gets tested someone loses, sometimes life changing things happen that destroy even the strongest emotions, friendships, and the lives of everyone." Christine in Ally's body lectured me and then walked off.

I didn't know what to say, but I decided to follow her to make sure she kept Ally safe.

* * *

I walked up to a house door Christine still in control. She paused and I felt her pain and sentimental feelings about this particular house; I knew her thoughts. She rang the doorbell and I felt her nervousness as we heard movement from the other side.

"Hello, can I help you? Oh, did you want some candy?" a woman answered the door.

Christine became disheartened "Does a Stan Cota live here?"

"Sure, one moment; honey, there's a young girl to see you. Can you explain this to me." She called and a man joined her at the door.

He looked scared and he turned to his wife "I believe she is the daughter of one of my high school friends, she's probably in some sort of trouble with her boyfriend, her father said that she might turn up here tonight. Stay inside and I'll be back in to tuck in Tommy."

His wife kissed him sighing "Alright, don't be long. He gets antsy."

Stan, or so I guessed, stepped out on the porch shutting the door behind him "Is this some sick joke. How did you get that doll? Who are you?"

Christine made us smirk "It's been a long time; I have waited since that day to confront you."

"I don't know who you are, but you need to leave." The man glared.

"Stan, the boy who was tutored by a strange girl in high school, the boy who fell for that girl and promised the world and then watched her die, you need to give me answers." Christine was becoming angry.

"H-How do you know all that? What do you want?" he became nervous.

"I want revenge, do you remember the doll, the doll you got me. I possessed this girl to get my revenge. You killed me, you broke my heart, and you have forgotten our love. You didn't even let me tell you that day what was so important." Christine growled manipulating me to move forward in a threatening way.

"Christine, this isn't possible, that day you-she died. I watch her slip through my fingers, that day a big piece of me died. It may have begun to heal, but there will always be a scar." Stan stepped toward me becoming angry.

Christine laughed stepping closer to him "You killed me, I came back for you. You let your friends kill me!"

Austin came out of nowhere and tried to pull me back "Ally, don't let Christine control you. Don't let her do something that could ruin your life. Christine what happened that made you this angry?"

Christine turned us on him "I went to meet him that day and his friends took my doll, they teased me shoved me into the street. I had a secret for carrying the doll, he gave it to me, but that day I had big news life changing news. When they shoved me into the street I got up, but a car was barreling at me out of control, I reached for him and he let me die."

Austin put his hands up innocently to show he meant us no harm.

"You're wrong, I reached for you and no sooner did our hands touch you were gone. They said you were killed on impact." Stan spoke up.

"What?" we turned back to him.

"It's true, I loved you so much I didn't care if my friends knew at that point. After that day they felt guilty and miserable, I stopped being their friend. Why did you rush out to meet me that day, why didn't you stay inside that day? What was so important?" Stan asked defeated and upset.

"They didn't tell you even after that day? I was rushing out to tell you we needed to talk alone because if your friends knew you'd be shunned. We were keeping our relationship secret remember." Christine's feelings were overwhelming "I was trying to tell you that I was pregnant, that you were going to be a father."

"What?" Stan said surprised "Christine, I don't know what to say. It hurts to know that, but you got to let the girl go free and stop clinging to the past to what will never be, please I'm so sorry. Please, don't ruin a girl's life by hurting me and leaving her with the mess."

Christine seemed enlightened and like she was fading "I know, I won't I have my answers. I feel no more anger or anything tying me here any longer."

Then like that she was gone and I blinked now in control as tears spilt down my cheeks.

"Christine?" Stan murmured.

"She's gone, she left just now. She listened to you she is free, but before she left she wanted me to give you this doll back as a memento. Give it to one of your kids, your wife, or whatever you think is right." I explained holding out the doll.

"Thank you, for bringing her back to me just one last time. Take good care of this girl." He walked into the house after taking the doll.

**(Later At Sonic Boom)**

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked me.

I smiled "Yeah, I've been thinking about things Christine had said and some things I've realized."

He sighed "Actually, I have been too. We need to talk ourselves."

I sat down on the couch; I felt like the practice room couldn't get much smaller "Yeah, I know we need totalk."

Austin sat next to me and I quickly moved away from the topic we were going to talk about "I don't think Dallas will ever want to see me after what Christine did. She was so cruel to him."

Austin shook his head "Ally, this is important so focus."

"I know, but I can't help thinking about some things Christine said the other day and tonight. She told me real love can be seen not only in gestures, but in the truths that are shared. Also love comes sometimes with a painful choice or incident that will keep you separated from the one person you truly love. Life with unrequited love can be painful, but life wouldn't be worth living without some sort of love, Christine was smart and knew what she was talking about." I explained.

Austin sighed "Listen I know you heard everything Christine said to my face and I want to tell you before I regretted not speaking up sooner. I have-"

"Austin, I just-" I began to interrupt him and he interrupted me.

"Ally, would you stop?" He pulled me to him and kissed me holding me to keep me from moving away.

I sat stunned at first, but then responded throwing my arms over his shoulders dragging out the kiss a bit longer and then Austin pulled away smiling.

"Now, what did you want to say to me?" he smirked.

"Well, if you think it will work, we can try." I sighed.

"Oh I know it will work. We are inseparable as it is." Austin laughed.

I giggled "I trust you so I will be as positive as you. Could you rub some of your positivity on me?"

Austin grinned kissing me again.

**Well the ending's not perfect, but I hope this story was enjoyable and that everyone wasn't disappointed.**

**P.S. sorry i didn't incorporate more song lyrics...lol to tell you the truth i got so into writng the story I forgot them.**

**P.S.S. All reviews kind or not are welcome...i can only get better from the critisism lol**


End file.
